undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Temmie
Le Temmie (/ˈtɛ.miː/) est une espèce de monstre dans l'Outremonde. Il apparaît en tant qu'ennemi unique dans les Chutes, résident du Village Temmie, et le vendeur du Boutik Tem. Profil Apparence Les Temmies ressemblent à des chats, avec des oreilles de chien de chaque côté de leur tête mais aussi des oreilles de chat normales. Ils possèdent aussi des cheveux qui leur vont jusqu'aux épaules. Ils ont tous un T-shirt bleu, sauf le Marchand Temmie qui a les cheveux gris et un T-shirt rayé jaune et bleu à la place. Temmie Chang dit que c'est Betty Kwong qui a conçu Temmie originellement. Temmie aimait tellement le croquis qu'elle l'a utilisé comme sa mascotte pendant des années avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans Undertale.Temmie Chang's official Tumblr FAQ page. Personnalité Les Temmies ont une façon irrégulière de parler, ils oublient souvent des lettres, inversent souvent les majuscules et les minuscules, font des incohérences, etc. Cependant, il y a quelques exceptions; Bob parle toujours en bon anglais, le Marchand Temmie parlera d'un anglais plutôt fluide quand le protagoniste refusera de lui vendre un article. Quand au Temmies que le protagoniste rencontre lors des combats, il parlera dans un anglais plutôt approprié si le protagoniste ne lui donne pas de Temmie Flakes. En combat Apparaît avec * Aaron (si le protagoniste contracte devant Temmie) Attaques *Une très grande forme de Temmie trébuche sur le Bullet Board; le protagoniste doit rester en dessous d'elle pour ne pas prendre de dégâts. Dans l'attaque, la forme de Temmie essaye paresseusement de suivre les mouvements du protagoniste , donc il faut faire attention de ne pas bouger trop vite, ou elle bougera complètement hors du tableau et les dégâts seront inévitables. ** Si le protagoniste refuse de donner des Temmie Flakes à Temmie, il sera agacé et s'exclamera "Can't blame a bark for tryin....". Après cela, l’Âme apparaîtra devant l'attaque de Temmie et les dégâts ne peuvent être évités que en bougeant très rapidement vers le haut du Bullet Board (la tête est inoffensive, seuls le corps et les jambes infligent des dégâts). *Une des jambes de Temmie s'allonge et essaye de s'enrouer autour de l’Âme du protagoniste. Cette attaque peut être esquivée en se déplaçant sur les côtés du tableau jusqu'à que l’Âme soit au milieu, et la jambe se contractera. Stratégie * Pour épargner Temmie, le protagoniste doit lui parler ou lui donner des Temmie Flakes. * Contracter devant Temmie lui fera s'écarter et être remplacé par Aaron. Dans ce cas, Aaron peut être épargné en contractant une fois, contrairement à 3 fois d'habitude. * Épargner Temmie en utilisant n'importe quelle méthode permettra au joueur d'obtenir le texte jaune dans les Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste. Citations * fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd 'Neutre' * hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!! Neutre * awwAwa cute!! (pets u) Neutre * OMG!! humans TOO CUTE (dies) des Temmie Flakes à Temmie * NO!!!!! muscles r... NOT CUTE | NO!!!!! Flex * NO!!! so hungr... (dies) donner des Temmie Flakes, si vous n'avez pas de Temmie Flakes dans votre inventaire * FOOB!!! donner des Temmie Flakes, si vous avez des Temmies Flakes dans votre inventaire * can't blame a BARK for tryin'... donner des Temmie Flakes, si le protagoniste refusePour néanmoins dire que "Can't blame a BARK for trying" n'apparaît JAMAIS. Texte d'ambiance * RATED TEM OUTTA TEM. Loves to pet cute humans. But you're allergic! 'Check' * Special enemy Temmie appears here to defeat you!! Rencontre * Temmie is trying to glomp you. Neutre * Temmie forgot her other attack. Neutre * Temmie is doing her hairs. Neutre * Smells like Temmie Flakes. Neutre * Temmie vibrates intensely. Neutre * Temmiy accidentally misspells her own name. Neutre * You flex at Temmie... Flex * Temmie only wants the Temmie Flakes. donner des Temmie Flakes * You say hello to Temmie. Parler Nom Temmie Chang est le nom d'un des artistes principaux qui a travaillé sur le jeu. Elle fait donc un caméo dans le jeu à travers ce personnage.http://temmiechang.tumblr.com/about Gallerie Temmietarot.png|Carte de Tarot représentant Temmie. Détails * Temmie était originellement un croquis de Betty Kwong basé sur sa personnalité. * Avec sa manière de parler inhabituelle, son village étonnant et son comportement bizarre, le Temmie semble inspiré de Mr. Saturn de la série Mother. Il est possible que le fait que les Temmies parlent ainsi est en réalité un choix délibéré puisqu'ils peuvent parler normalement. * Si le protagoniste reste passif longtemps sans faire aucune action contre Temmie ou sans utiliser aucun objet, le visage de Temmie commencera à vibrer et à quitter son corps. Il revient à la normale si une attaque démarre. * Le comportement maladroit de Temmie et sa manière de parler est peut-être une référence au type d'humour dit "lolrandom" et à la manière de parler stéréotype des jeunes adolescents sur Internet. * Dans les fichiers du jeu, Temmie a des sprites de l'Overworld inutilisés, indiquant que les Temmies marchaient originellement dans le Village Temmie. * Tous les Temmies que le protagoniste peut rencontrer en combat possèdent le pronom "she" (elle), ce qui sous-entend que tout les Temmies sont féminines. Cela est logique car ce personnage est basé sur Temmie Chang, qui est une femme. * Temmie n’apparaît pas pour raconter l'histoire d'Asriel Dreemurr dans Nouvelle Maison, probablement car elles ne parlent pas bien anglais. * Dans le patch v1.001, l'ATK et la DEF de Temmie sont remplacés par "RATED TEM OUTTA TEM". * Les Temmies parlent avec une voix similaire à celle de Chip et Dale dans le jeu de NES Chip and Dale 2: Rescue Rangers . * Une musique inutilisée dans la Bande son de la Démo d'Undertale, "grandpasemi", devait à la base être utilisée pour un personnage nommé Grandpa Semi. Dans le patch v1.001, elle est utilisée quand le protagoniste ne donne pas de Temmie Flake à Temmie alors qu'il en a un dans son inventaire. Le nom de la chanson change aussi pour devenir "grandpatemi." * Si l'Humain Tombé est nommé "Temmie", les Temmie Flakes soigneront 5 HP à la place de 2. (Supprimé dans un patch) * Si vous sauvgardez dans le village Temmie, ce message apparaitra : "vous resentez... un truc, cela vous emplis de deTEMMInation" Références de:Temmie en:Temmie es:Temmie fi:Temmie ja:Temmie pl:Temmie pt-br:Temmie ru:Темми uk:Теммі zh:Temmie Catégorie:Waterfall Catégorie:Ennemis